


You're My Boy

by kenezbian



Series: Mavin Trilogy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's nervous about his driver's test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Boy

“I don’t think I can do this,” Gavin stated, gripping the wheel of the car.

Michael stared at the pile of paperwork in his lap. “You have all the required documents, cash for the fee, and you’ve been practicing for months. Getting your license will be a piece of cake.”

“I hate cake.”

Michael groaned loudly. “Christ, Gavino, you are a big baby.” He shifted in his seat to look at the blond man. “You are going to do fine. C’mon, let’s go in and get it over with.”

Gavin’s watery green eyes met Michael deep brown ones and he heaved a sigh. “Thanks for coming with me. Geoff was giving me endless shit about being nervous.”

“Geoff’s an asshole. Granted, I am too, but I know this is important. I’ll give you shit after you pass.” He opened the car door and climbed out.

Gavin took and deep breath and got out as well. “You really think I’ll make it?” he asked as they walked inside.

“Yeah. And I won’t think any less of you if you don’t.” Michael shrugged. “Don’t tell the others I’m being so nice.”

The Brit suddenly grabbed Michael’s hand. “You’re my boy, Michael.”

Michael looked down at their clasped hands, then back at Gavin. Gavin’s eyes were as big as dinner plates, like he was afraid Michael would punch him or something.

The redhead sighed and shook his head. “We have matching shoes,” he said, smiling and squeezing once before letting go and walking to the building.

A grin slowly broke out on Gavin’s face before he jogged to catch up to his friend.


End file.
